castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Flowery Field
Flowery Field is the twelfth level in Castle Crashers. This level usually provides no challenge to the player(s), the only part that might give someone trouble is when the Coneheads are introduced. On Insane Mode, the annoyance factor for the Coneheads are increased when they break your juggles through their bomb throwing. Walkthrough * Wave 1: 5 Bees. They approach from above. Jump and attack in order to attack them early on. * Wave 2: 5 Bees. * Wave 3: 2 Killer Beekeepers, 3 Bees. Sometime between Waves 1-3, the King will be knocked off of his horse. Make sure to hop on it and use it to mop the floor with enemies. At the end of the ledge, two catapults are rolled up. Hop on it, and a bar will appear with the force of the catapult depending on where players press / /Bind You will be launched onto the castle walls with 5 other Gray Knights. * Wave 4: 6 Coneheads. * Wave 5: 7 Coneheads; 1 from behind, 6 from ahead. * Wave 6: 4 Coneheads; 1 Beefy, 3 regular. At the far right, you'll come to a window where you can break into the castle. The event continues in Wedding Crash. Weapons * Refined Mace - Return to this area after acquiring the shovel. After the first wave of Bees, you can find this weapon buried underneath an "X". * Rat Beating Bat - Killer Beekeepers have a chance to drop this weapon, but since there's only 2 in the entire game, this weapon can be considered one of the hardest weapons in the game to get with the Dual Prong Sword being the hardest to get. * Light Saber - Coneheads have a chance of dropping this weapon, this and the next few levels are filled to the brim with Coneheads, so you'll have a decent chance of having this weapon dropped. Animal Orbs There are no animal orbs to be found on this level. Notes * The Gray Knights and even the King can get killed in this level, so once you and the Gray Knights are across the catapult, try to aid them while you fight Coneheads so you will have backup once you reach the Beefy Conehead. * In order to get the achievement/trophy Maximum Power, time the red meter of the catapult just right. * If you perform less power on the catapult, your character will stumble and fall onto the ground stomach first. This will immobilize you for about 2 seconds. Glitches Beefy Conehead Softlock Glitch * There is a glitch where sometimes if the Beefy Conehead grabs you, he will walk to the left and keep walking toward the wall. If you are playing alone, the only way you can escape this glitch is to leave and restart the level. Gallery Old Flowery Field.png|The original looking Flowery Field from the Original versions of Castle Crashers. New Flowery Field.png|The remade looking Flowery Field from the Remastered versions of Castle Crashers. Soundtrack Trivia * The music that plays throughout this level is Dark Skies by MaestroRage. * This is the only level in the entire game where you can fight both the Killer Beekeepers and Bees. Killer Beekeeper corpses are seen in the Necromancer's Room however. * In the Remastered versions of Castle Crashers, the background of the level changed to a more cartoonish pleasant cloudy sky. * Some fans speculate that the Bees attack because you stepped on the flowers. * Some fans speculated, before the King Pack DLC in the very early days of Castle Crashers, that the only way for the King's Mace weapon to be unlocked was through the King dying. This is not true because weapons are not dropped by slain NPC allies at all. Video Walkthrough on Flowery Field on Normal Mode.'']] Succession Category:Locations